


The Perks of Living Together: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From the POVs of the four lovebirds.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Living Together: A Jade Orchid Story

**The Perks of Living Together: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Ze Amazing Shinobu Ohtaka own both series.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

Yo! Monkey D. Luffy here!

 

   I'm just your everyday Capuchin Monkey Man who has a job as a fisherman with his best pal...oh, and I have a really hot girlfriend. Her name's Nami and she runs a tea shop with my bud's girlfriend, Robin.

 

   We both go and see them from time to time. Sometimes, we would stay over at their shop. It's actually got a bedroom in the attic. A lot better than my own bedroom. Not to mention the great grub, and the great sex. Did I mention the sex? Because it's mind-blowing.

 

I mean when Nami REALLY lets me get in there, it's just...WOW!!

 

   That's just one of the upsides of living together. Another upside is that I get to be closer to Nami. We do a lot of fun activities, like dancing, watching movies, going to the beach, maybe play video games, too!

 

   She's just super fun to hang around with. Sure, she's got a bit of a temper on her, but if you ask me, that makes her tougher! Nami doesn't take crap from anybody, not even from my grandpa! If that's not badass, I don't know what is!

 

   Living together means that some ground rules were set. Meaning no leaving any dirty underwear on the floor...even though I forget to throw mine in the hamper, sometimes.

 

"You ought to put your stinky, sweaty sandals in there, too."

 

"Shut up, Zoro!!"

 

Where was I? Oh, right, ground rules.

 

I help out with washing the dishes, I help clean up after parties, I help cook treats, and more importantly, I keep the shop safe from any thugs.

 

   You'd think that a nice little tea shop would be safe from guys who'd ransack it, but you'd be wrong. Trust me, I know. They get the occasional idiot who tries to rob them. Luckily Zoro and I are there. One look from us, and they're running away with their tails between their legs. Bunch of cowards.

 

Anyhow, living together can be a pretty sweet gig. Especially when it's with someone you love.

 

There's also the really great sex.

 

"You already mentioned that."

 

"I know, Zoro! Sheesh!"

 

   Anyway, sometimes Nami would walk around with her bare cunt, but only when she's feeling really, really, really naughty. And there are even days she'd walk with her clothes on, but no undies!

 

   Nami does this to tease me. She loves doing that. Another thing she does to tease me would have to be undulating her body by doing routine stuff at the shop. Hell, she'd even show boob, once in a while!

 

   Not that I'm complaining, cuz I love her boobs. It's just that I don't like when a certain little blue-haired brat tries to muzzle in on my territory, if you know what I mean.

 

"Luffy, Aladdin's not that bad!"

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S A PERVERTED LITTLE TURD!!!!"

 

"It's just a phase! He'll grow out of it!"

 

"Yeah, right!"

 

"He groped a fat guy's boobs one time! Do you really think that a real pervert would do that?!"

 

"...Touche."

 

"Exactly."

 

   Anyway, sometimes when we do it, I forget to put Blizzard outside...and when that happens...well, he doesn't speak to me for a day. When I do try to talk to him, he'd give me this look. It's...kinda scary, actually.

 

*Luffy clears his throat*

 

L-let's not talk about that.

 

   Living together with Nami has its ups...and it also has its downs. There are times when she'd yell at me. It could be for anything. Farting under the sheets, which is the pot calling the kettle black because she does it, too!

 

"I don't do it as much as you do, you jackass!"

 

"Oh, sure you don't!"

 

"You have no proof!"

 

"Don't I, Nami?"

 

*Luffy holds up his and Nami's sheets*

 

"Don't I?"

 

"Our sheets? So what?"

 

"Tell me...which one smells the worst?"

 

*Nami sniffs Luffy's sheet*

 

"Ew."

 

"Now, smell yours."

 

*Nami sniffs her sheet and almost gags*

 

"Oh, god...!"

 

"I rest my case."

 

"Fine! You made your point! Happy?!"

 

"Yes."

 

"Ugh!"

 

Another downside is Nami getting on my case about leaving crumbs on the bed. I get hungry in the middle of the night! I can't help it!

 

   She'd also nag me about leaving my undies on the floor. Sometimes I just throw them off when I feel too hot at night. I like feeling the breeze, so what?

 

As much as I hate it when Nami yells at me, she's kinda right. I can be a real slob. Sometimes...that makes me wonder if I'm good enough for Nami.

 

"Of course you are, Luffy."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really."

 

"...Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy."

 

*They hug*

 

"You can take this one, Nami."

 

"Sure."

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

Hello. I'm Nami, and I'm the owner of a tea shop, along with my best friend, Robin. I also have a hot boyfriend, and his name is Luffy.

 

   Sometimes he would stay over, along with his friend, Zoro. Luffy claims that he likes sleeping over with us more than in his own apartment...according to him, it's not exactly the best. I haven't really seen it myself, but...I'm almost afraid to.

 

   Whenever he sleeps over, he just feels safe. So do I, honestly. He and Zoro are the shop's bodyguards. Without them, this place would be in shambles. I can't tell you how many times we've been harassed. Seriously, it's nuts! Why do some people have this misguided need to rob/ransack a tea shop?! What have we got that's worth stealing?!

 

*Nami sighs*

 

   One time, one of them tried to smash the vase where I held my mother's ashes. Had Luffy not stopped him in time...I don't even wanna think about it. I'm just glad he was there.

 

   Living with someone like Luffy has its challenges. For one thing, he can be a real slob. He leaves his underwear lying around on the floor, he farts in bed, he walks around without any pants on, and sometimes, he'll burp real loud.

 

Luffy's burps are so noisy that they can be heard all through Tokyo. Maybe even the world!

 

"Thanks!"

 

"That's NOT a compliment!"

 

   Be that as it may, living with Luffy has its upsides. For one thing, he is AMAZING in bed. When we have sex, it's like I'm on Cloud 9. Seriously, ask anyone!

 

"Her yowls of ecstasy are proof of that."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Thank you, Robin."

 

"You're welcome."

 

   Anyway, Luffy would sometimes walk around with his junk out. He only does it to tease me. Seriously, it drives me CRAZY, and I mean that in a good way. Seeing his schlong swinging away, like an elephant's trunk...oh, GOD!

 

Got me hot just thinking about it.

 

*Nami shudders*

 

Oh, and he "forgets" to turn on the air conditioner. That makes his body all nice and sweaty and shiny and...and...and...!

 

OH GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT!! Luffy, fuck me right here and right now! PLEASE!!!!

 

"You got it, baby!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas groping Princess Elizabeth's boobs*****

 

*pants*

 

Okay, I'm back.

 

   Another thing I like about Luffy is when he'd role-play as Spider-Man. Of course, he kinda got the theme song mixed up with Batman. It's still cute, especially when he hangs upside down. Sometimes he'd kiss me while in this position. Just like the real Spider-Man and Mary Jane, huh?

 

"Yup!"

 

"Thanks, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

Adorable, isn't he?

 

I'll never understand why some people think he's ugly. Seriously, who could say no to his face?

 

"Me."

 

"Shut up, Zoro."

 

Anyhoo, Luffy would tease me and I would tease him. It's pretty much routine. Like how I'd take care of his erect shaft by stroking it.

 

"Shishishi! It feels good when you do it, Nami!"

 

"Thanks, boo!"

 

Anyway, when his junk's erect and I'm not in the mood, I'd have him go play with himself or pour cold water on it.

 

"I HATE that second one."

 

"I know, babe, but it's for your own good."

 

"Ugh..."

 

At any rate, sex isn't the only fun thing that we do. Sometimes, we throw parties. They can get pretty crazy, and Luffy would often get drunk.

 

One time, he got so drunk that he sang _Hakuna Matata_. And Zoro wasn't into it.

 

"He sounded like a dying bird."

 

"I'm still a better singer than Katy Perry."

 

"I guess."

 

   Anyhoo, another fun activity we do would be playing video games. Yes, even I like playing video games. There's a lot of things you don't know about me.

 

   Sometimes, Luffy and I like to play _Final Fantasy VII_. His favorite character is Cloud Strife, and mine is Tifa. Sometimes, we'd go out dancing, and let me tell you, Luffy can DANCE like I don't know what!

 

"Thanks, Nami!"

 

"No problem. You're a great dancer, especially at breakdancing."

 

"I sure am!"

 

Isn't he cute?

 

He's super helpful, too. He helps with the dishes, cleaning up after parties, and cooking treats.

 

"My Mom raised me well."

 

"Yes, she did."

 

I really wish I could've met her. She sounded like a very nice lady.

 

"She was."

 

*Nami smiles*

 

"She was one of the only women who wasn't afraid of my grandpa, either."

 

"If I recall, you said she scared him, right?"

 

"Yup! Man, I wish I had a camera back then! You should've seen Grandpa's face!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

   Anywho, I just love having Luffy close. It just makes me feel happy and safe. He loves to cuddle, and he loves belly rubs, too. You should see him, his leg thumps just like a puppy's! It's so cute!

 

   Luffy also loves snuggling in-between my boobs. He tries not to drool on them when he does. I don't mind that he likes using my boobs as pillows, I mean, if it's him, it's fine.

 

Sometimes, he likes to suck on them, which feels REALLY good...!

 

   My tits need a good suckling every now and then, and Luffy REALLY knows how to do it. You should see him, the way he sucks on my cans just right...oh, GOD!

 

   Luffy would even drool a little as he suckles, which is sort of cute in a way. Maybe he's imagining my cans as food. Hope he doesn't take a bite out of them one day.

 

I don't know why, but suckling on my girls seems to calm Luffy down. He's like a kid with a lollipop.

 

   Speaking of sweets, he can't eat too many or else he'll get a stomachache. I know what you must be thinking: a tough guy like Luffy with the appetite of a herd of hippopotamuses unable to handle sweets, but hey, it just shows that even Luffy's human! Well...half-human, I guess.

 

   Either way, he's good company. He would just lie in my lap while I rubbed his belly. And, if he gives me his puppy dog eyes and talks like a baby, I let him suck on my boobs. Don't judge, got it?

 

"I'm not judging."

 

"Thank you, Robin."

 

"Of course."

 

   We also like going to the beach. Luffy likes when I wear my swimsuit. I have a lot, and they're all two-piece bikinis. Hey, I've got a hot bod, and I'm not afraid to flaunt it, okay?

 

"No complaints here!"

 

"Thanks, Luffy!"

 

He really is a sweet guy. Though, he can be really sneaky. Don't believe me?

 

During meals, he'd always try to eat everyone else's food. He'd even pretend to tap someone's shoulder and then snatch it when they're not looking.

 

   Luffy's even more sneaky when it comes to me. Not that I mind. If I have a wardrobe malfunction, say if one of or both of my perky jugs were to slip out of one my numerous revealing outfits, before I know what hit me, Luffy would latch onto a nipple and start suckling. Now if that's not sneaky, I don't know what is. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he loved my boobs more than Aladdin does.

 

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!!!"

 

"Lulu- _chan_ , calm down."

 

"I AM CALM!!"

 

"Want some meat?"

 

*Nami gives Luffy a turkey leg*

 

"Ooh, yum!"

 

*Luffy takes a bite out of the turkey leg*

 

"Mm~!"

 

   You can always count on meat to calm down a cranky Monkey D. Luffy. That's the only way to tame him. I would use sweets, but we all know what that does to him. Poor thing.

 

"'Poor thing', my ass! You're always babying him!"

 

"Shut up, Zoro! You should talk! You start purring every time Robin scratches your ears!"

 

"Hey! I only do that on impulse!!"

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Anywho, living with Luffy can be a bit of a full-time job, but it's definitely worth it. Zoro, you can take this one.

 

"Gladly."

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

   Hey there. I'm Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. I'm a fisherman, Siberian Tiger Man, and bodyguard of a tea shop that my girlfriend, Nico Robin, co-owns with her friend, Nami.

 

Oh, and Luffy's my best friend...even though he's a royal pain in my ass.

 

"Love you, too, Zoro!"

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Anyway, living with Robin has its upsides. First off...great sex.

 

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, huh?"

 

"Shut up, Nami!"

 

Anywho, back to the great sex. With Robin and I, it's like we're rabbits...almost. I love it when she screams. It turns me on, SO much.

 

Her powers are also a plus, too. So...much...touching.

 

"Yeah, because she gives you great hand jobs!"

 

"Luffy! Would it kill you to mind your own damn business, once in a while?!"

 

"Maybe."

 

"...Get outta here."

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

   As I was saying, Robin's powers are a plus because she gives really good massages, and I mean both the kind you get on your back AND down there, if you catch my drift.

 

"Ha! So you admit it!"

 

"Didn't I tell you to get outta here?!"

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

Freakin' monkey. So damn nosy, all the time. Can't take a hint.

 

   Anyhoo, back to Robin and how amazing she is in bed. She's an expert at blowjobs, and she always knows how to work me just right. In turn, I know how to work her. Can you say "ecstasy"?

 

"Ecstasy!"

 

"Out!"

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

*Luffy leaves, yet again*

 

All right, where was I? Oh, yeah! Robin loves when I use my tongue, because she says she likes how rough it is.

 

*Robin is heard shuddering*

 

See what I mean? Now what else? Oh, right, she also likes when I use my tail. What can I say? I just love teasing her.

 

   Aside from the incredible sex, Robin's fun to be around. We throw parties, take walks, visit the zen garden, go to the beach, go to the movies, go to Starbucks, etc. Robin really loves her coffee.

 

   Me, I'm more of a booze guy, although I drink coffee once in a while. Living together, we've set some ground rules. First off, we have to clean up after ourselves. I have no problems doing that, unlike Luffy.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Oh, admit it, you slob!! You're messier than I am!!"

 

"Prove it!"

 

*Zoro points to a pile of Luffy's dirty boxers*

 

"...Okay, fair point."

 

"Exactly."

 

Anyway, I help out with chores, I DEFINITELY do not leave my dirty clothes on the floor, even after Robin and I do it like rabbits...

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"You're welcome, Robin."

 

   And third, I help keep the tea shop safe from any thugs. Luffy and I do a pretty good job of it. People think twice before messing with this place...well, most people anyway.

 

One group I can think of would have to be the Band of Seven. Persistent bastards.

 

   As if going after Yumi and her family wasn't bad enough, they decide to turn on us, too. Punk bastards. I mean, sure, I like a good fight as much as the next guy, but even I know when enough is enough!

 

I don't know how Inuyasha and his family do it. Probably because he's half-demon, but still, there's only so much one person can take.

 

*Zoro sighs*

 

I don't know. Maybe I'm just that temperamental.

 

"Maybe you are."

 

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, STAY OUTTA MY BUSINESS, NAMI!!!"

 

She's worse than her boyfriend!

 

"HEY!!"

 

"Well, it's true!"

 

"Oh, go fuck yourself!!"

 

"Right back at ya, Carrot Top!"

 

*Nami hisses at him*

 

Moving on. Aside from those Psychos for Hire, many of the thugs we face are scrubs. Like totally weak. Makes you wonder why they even bother.

 

"I guess they're either really bored or really dumb, huh? Shishishishi!"

 

"Or both."

 

"That could be it."

 

At any rate, Robin's just a fun person to hang around with. Can't really imagine my life without her.

 

"Oh, Zoro."

 

"Well, it's true."

 

*Robin smiles and hugs Zoro*

 

"I love you, _Tora-kun_."

 

"And I love you, Robin."

 

So, anyway, here's Robin to take it away.

 

"Thanks, _Tora-kun_."

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

   I'm Nico Robin. I co-own a tea shop with my best friend, Nami, and my boyfriend is Roronoa Zoro. He and Nami's boyfriend, Luffy, occasionally come over. They're our shops bodyguards. Although, they do stay more often than visit.

 

Nami and I don't mind, because they're good company. We love them both so much, and Zoro's so adorable when he purrs.

 

"Oh, come on, Robin..."

 

"It's the truth, _Tora-kun_."

 

*Zoro grumbles in embarrassment*

 

He can be so crabby, sometimes. But I wouldn't have him any other way.

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"Of course."

 

What else can I say about Zoro?

 

   First off, he's amazing in bed. He knows all of my sensitive spots, and he loves it when I moan while we're doing it. He also favors my devil fruit powers.

 

"Hell, yeah he does!"

 

"Yes, Luffy, I know you're trying to make a point, but I'm telling the story."

 

"Aww~!"

 

"Luffy, if you let Robin continue, I'll give you five Salisbury steaks."

 

"Okay, Nami!"

 

That Nami sure knows how to get Luffy under control.

 

"The key to getting Luffy to do what you want is meat."

 

"Me~at...!"

 

"See?"

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

Such a cute pair. Just like Zoro and me, as hard as it is for some people to believe. But you know what they say: "love transcends all distances".

 

   Some people find Zoro intimidating, and I can see why. For one thing, he is a Tiger Man and tigers can be notoriously aggressive. I can't tell you how many times he's mauled Luffy. Poor, poor Luffy.

 

"Thank you for your concern."

 

"You're welcome."

 

   Another reason why people are intimidated by Zoro is because of his scars. The one on his chest is particularly intimidating. How he's still alive after receiving such a wound is a mystery. I often worry about him.

 

"You don't have to worry about me, Robin. I'm a lot tougher than you think."

 

"I know, Zoro, but still."

 

"You're not gonna lose me."

 

"Yeah, Robin! Zoro's really tough!"

 

"Dammit, Luffy, will you get outta here?!!?"

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

"Sheesh!!"

 

"Zoro, he doesn't mean any harm."

 

"He can just be really annoying."

 

*Robin sighs*

 

"Good lord."

 

Zoro has a bit of a temper on him, and as a result, I've been trying to get him to take anger management classes. So far...well...the results vary.

 

"Yup. His mauling isn't as bad as it used to be."

 

*Zoro grabs Luffy and tosses him out*

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

***CRASH!!!!***

 

See what I mean?

 

"Oh, come on, Robin. Luffy's survived worse. This is like a little splinter to him!"

 

"No it's not! It really hurts--"

 

"Luffy, if you don't SHUT UP and get outta here, right now, I'm going to do something REALLY unpleasant."

 

"I'm gone."

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

"Really, Zoro?"

 

"What?! He's like a bad itch!"

 

"Ugh."

 

   Moving on. Living with Nami is quite comfortable, too. We both pay rent, and we both do our fair share of work. We clean the shop, we cook treats, we hold parties, just have fun in general.

 

Other times, we'd go on the internet and look up random stuff for the heck of it.

 

Like this one time, when we were looking up sex po--

 

"WHOA!!! ROBIN, ARE YOU INSANE!?!?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Why, what's wrong?"

 

"You don't say that kind of thing here! It's embarrassing!"

 

"It's not embarrassing to me."

 

*Nami groans*

 

   Anyway, Zoro and I don't really see eye to eye when it comes to children. I want to have them someday...he doesn't. Which often leads to some issues.

 

"Yeah, Zoro never liked kids. Just ask Miroku and Sango's kids."

 

   Yes, lately, Michiko, Tamiko, Riku, and Chikuma have taken a liking to Zoro. No matter how many times he pushes them away, they still follow him around. It's kind of cute, actually.

 

"How is that cute?! They won't leave me alone!"

 

"Exactly!"

 

"What's to like about me?! I'm impatient, I'm a drunk, and kids annoy me!!"

 

"You're also lazy, disoriented, and you have anger issues."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"And you're a big grump!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP?!!"

 

"See? Anger issues."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

Zoro says that he doesn't like the little ones, but as of late, he's become more tolerant of them.

 

"Only because I know that Sango would kick my ass."

 

"And because you're starting to like them!"

 

"As if."

 

   Moving on. This is actually good practice for Zoro, because this way, he can learn to be patient with children. Tamiko, Riku, Michiko, and Chikuma can be a bit of a handful at times. Nevertheless, Zoro's begun to like them.

 

"...Fine, I do, but don't let Nami hear it!"

 

"Too late."

 

"DAMN!!!"

 

"You can bet your ass that Luffy and I won't let you live this down."

 

"Fuck my life..."

 

"Shishishishishi!"

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"How lively."

 

   You should see how Zoro interacts with Michiko, Chikuma, Tamiko, and Riku. It's very cute when they all clamber all over him. Or when they play Hanafuda, Zoro pretends to lose.

 

   He'd even let them watch him play video games. They would cheer him on, even though he tells them to be quiet so he could concentrate. Zoro would win, either way.

 

"Damn right."

 

He would also spar with them. He remembered not to take it too far, though. After all, they are still children. That and Sango would kill him.

 

"You're damn right, I would."

 

"Yes, Sango, thank you."

 

"Anytime, Robin."

 

   Anyway, Zoro may be rough around the edges, but he really is a decent man. He's great company, and he comforts me when I'm sad. He can be very protective, and very fierce. Which isn't surprising, since he is a Tiger Man.

 

"Again, damn straight."

 

   I can't imagine my life without him. He and I...we love each other so much. Yes, we may have our differences, but we always manage to resolve them. And that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, been meaning to write this one for a while now.


End file.
